Changing for the Better
by SilverFang4190
Summary: Edited Takes place in FFVII Advent Children What if Sephiroth left behind a dear friend when he fell into the Life Stream and left her to be befriended by Cloud? Can she change them all for the better even though she is a fox and can she find love too?
1. Meeting the Brothers

**AN**: What is up my peeps?! I couldn't help but start this story. It practically screamed to be written. It starts off in the beginning of the movie (Final Fantasy VII Advent Children) So I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Final Fantasy but I do own my girl. But what girl doesn't wish she owned Sephiroth?**

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Speaking**

Chapter 1 Meeting the Brothers

The air was warm as it wafted through her nose. The great silver, nine-tailed fox glanced towards the one beside her as he rode his black motorcycle. Her blue eyes flickered back to the path they were on while she ran easily beside him. A hand touched her head making her flinch slightly, but relaxed and let Cloud pet her. Vixen looked forward lost in her thoughts as her strong paws beat a steady tattoo on the hard earth. Cloud had been the one that showed her the good in humans after the death of her beloved master. He had been the one to show her mercy and compassion that none had ever tried to give her. She never understood why he had spared her after all the vile and terrible deeds she had committed, yet she was grateful for another chance at life. Yet, every time she thought of her lost master she would feel red hot anger burn in her chest like a raging fire. Cloud had been the one to kill him. She had tried to save her master as he fell into the Life Force of the world remembering his last words as he held onto her neck with the last of his once mighty strength.

"I'll come back for you… I promise."

Those were his last words as the collar slipped from around her neck causing him to fall into a place he wouldn't allow her to follow, his mako green eyes gazing up at her.

Vixen shook her head as she continued her run, but the image of him falling and of his beautiful eyes still haunted her very dreams, yet life had gone on seamlessly. She was now a companion of Cloud Strife as he traveled around the world delivering odds and ends to his costumers. Life was good for her now, she had friends a plenty and a comfortable dwelling to call home. They trusted her completely and she them, yet the thought of her master, her beloved Sephiroth filled her with the deepest and darkest of sorrows.

"Vixen, are you all right?" asked Cloud in slight concern when Vixen accidently bumped against his leg.

Vixen nodded giving him the best smile her fox features would allow, "Of course I am."

He nodded dropping the subject as they continued to travel through the desert in a companionable silence born of a long time of traveling together. Vixen sighed quietly, yet something made her jerk her head up to gaze back at the ridges. Three motorcycles were perched on the edge of the cliff above the path they were on. Something was wrong very wrong. Two of them took off the cliff heading towards them at a fast speed.

"Cloud!" she called above the wind while the two continued to gain on them.

Cloud looked back and activated the containers for his swords on his motorcycle unsheathing two of them.

Vixen snarled viscously at the oncoming trespassers that threatened them. She sprang at the one to the right, but stopped short when a somewhat familiar scent struck her nose causing her eyes to widen in disbelief. The young man astride the bike with long hair had a slight resemblance to her Sephiroth.

'But how could this be?' she thought as her eyes locked with familiar mako green ones causing him to smirk while he sped past her summoning a pack of Shadow Creepers.

Vixen growled, 'Similar or not he is not my master and will pay for threatening my friend.' She lengthened her long strides, which quickly ate up the distance between her and the ones fighting Cloud destroying Shadow Creepers as she went. She slammed into one of them unbalancing him as she back flipped. A shot rang through her ears causing her to glance back at Cloud who had blood leaking from his brow.

"Cloud!" she cried charging at the long haired one biting his leg in her powerful jaws causing him to scream in agony. Releasing him she used her strong hind legs to kick the bike away as she pressed her side against Cloud's leg reassuringly. Seeing that he had only received a scratch the giant fox sighed in relief. Snapping out of her thoughts Vixen snarled while she used her tails to block several Creepers, but there were too many to fight off. All of dark creatures circled them, jumping in for the final blow. However, to the surprise of both fighters, they pulled back almost as quickly as they had come. Vixen and Cloud looked up at the third rider as the first two pulled back. He looked younger than the other two. Vixen narrowed her eyes when he smiled at her and waved before he rode away with the other two close behind him.

"Do you know them?" asked Cloud coldly clutching his blades tightly.

Vixen shook her head, the hair on her back stood up. The youngest one looked even more like her master than the other two, 'What is going on?'

**AN:** Soooo what do ya think? Pretty cool isn't she? I know the chapter is kind of short but if I get a few reviews the next one will be way longer. REVIEW PLEASSSSSSSSSSE!!


	2. Ruffling Fur

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Final Fantasy but I do own my girl. But what girl doesn't wish she owned Sephiroth?**

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Speaking**

Chapter 2 Ruffling Fur

Cloud flipped open his cell phone and listened to his messages once finished he tucked it away and turned to her, "We have to head towards the Healin Lodge."

Vixen nodded as he rived the engine of his bike and they took off. Vixen couldn't help but look back at the place where the three had disappeared somehow she felt that it wasn't going to be the last time she would see them.

They soon came to the Healin Lodge where Cloud said they were supposes to meet Reno. Vixen smiled with a slight baring of teeth, she liked Reno he was lots of fun and she liked to talk to him at times. Yet, something in the air told her something was about to happen. As Cloud opened the door Reno raised his baton to strike, which Cloud easily blocked. Vixen quickly reared up and grabbed the red head by the collar of his shirt and tossed him out the door.

"All right you're both still good," sighed Reno through the door while Cloud locked it causing Vixen to giggle, but stopped as a tall, sharply dress, black man appeared pulling on a pair of leather gloves, "Yeah, Rude, looking sharp!"

"Shut up, Reno," growled Vixen when Cloud immediately swung his blade before Rude could barely raise his baton. Amazingly Rude just grunted and stepped back passively.

"Good. You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be," said a sickeningly familiar voice as a wheel chair with a man covered in a white sheet entered the room, "You haven't lost your touch."

"Rufus!" snarled Vixen angrily straining against Cloud's hold on her collar.

"Ah, dear Vixen, how have you been?" asked Rufus sweetly, "I see you're still very battle ready."

"I'm leaving," snapped Cloud not liking how he was taunting her.

Rufus lowered his cloaked face, "We need your assistance, Cloud."

Cloud frowned while Vixen suddenly stilled, a grin forming on her face as she took in Rufus's appearance, "Not interest--…"

Rufus quickly raised a hand, while the fox observed the black spots on his skin with interest, "I acknowledge that Shinra… owes the planet a lot. It goes with saying that my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in. So we feel we have a responsibility to set things right."

He was interrupted by Reno's irritated voice, "I'm still out here!"

Neither Cloud nor Vixen paid him even the smallest acknowledgement as he listened to Rufus and she took great pleasure in seeing the signs of Geostigma ravaging Rufus's body.

"We've already taken the first step by conducting an investigation in Sephiroth's wake."

At the second she heard her master's name pass his foul lips Vixen lunged against Cloud's hold snarling, "Don't you ever speak his name you foul waste of flesh."

This only caused Rufus to chuckle, "Still mourning over your beloved Sephiroth? Pity you couldn't save him."

Vixen roared her rage while clawing her way closer to her target as Cloud shouted, "Rufus, you better give me one good reason not to release her!"

Rufus lowered his head once more, "As I said we have already taken the first step by conducting an investigation."

"Yup, at the Northern Cave!" shouted Reno putting in his two cents.

Rufus raised his head slightly, "What do you think we found?"

Both Cloud and Vixen froze instantly. Had they really found something concerning Sephiroth?

"Nothing," he breathed causing Cloud to relax and Vixen to lower her ears slightly, "Nothing at all. You can both relax. However, not all went as planned. We were interrupted. It was the three who attacked you. Kadaj's gang."

Vixen's ears perked as she listened intently, "Kadaj?"

Rufus nodded leaning back in his wheel chair, "It seems he doesn't want us finishing what we started," He turned his head fully towards Vixen, "Really, what could they be thinking?"

She cocked her head mockingly, "I would have no idea. They may resemble Sephiroth, but they are not my masters."

Cloud nodded, "So what does this have to do with us?"

Of course Reno butted in with, "You're our buddy, aren't you?" This ended with Cloud hitting the door causing the red-head on the other side to groan in pain. Both man and fox snickered before turning towards Rufus once more.

"Kadaj's group is young, violent, and as dangerous as they come,"he said softly, "So we thought that it would be in our best interests to hire a bit of muscle."

Cloud scoffed, "To bad, I'm a delivery boy now."

"You're all we have," interjected Rufus quickly, "Cloud, look you're an ex-SOILDIER, aren't you. Vixen, you were the closest one to Sephiroth. You knew him better than anyone.

"Hmph, in my head," replied Cloud gruffly unlocking the door before stopping, "What's all this 'Mother' crap about?"

"Why, did Kadaj say something to you?" asked Rufus curiously, "No surprise. There are plenty of kids who miss their mothers. That's the world we live in."

Vixen also gave Cloud a searching look. She had heard the word 'Mother', but hadn't thought much about it since her first goal had been to protect Cloud.

"I hear there are orphans living with you," continued Rufus causing Vixen to bristle threateningly.

He smiled encouragingly, "Think about it. Don't you want to put smiles back on their faces? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud."

This caused Cloud to hesitate as he turned to face Rufus uncertainly, "But I…"

Reno pushed open the door slightly, "Come on, Cloud. Together we can rebuild Shinra!"

Vixen snorted in disgust at the thought of helping them rebuild Shira, "To rebuild a world with your help, Rufus, will only lead to the same devastating end. A world corroded with the Stigma."

"My thoughts precisely," grunted Cloud as they pushed past a shocked Reno.

"Reno!" groaned Rude and Rufus as the door slammed shut.

Vixen tossed her head with a feral growl while she sprang down the stairs and began sprinting away from the Healin Lodge with Cloud close behind on Fenrir. They traveled in silence like always, but Vixen was furious from their encounter with the head of Shinra. Just leave it to Rufus to get under her skin and ruffle her fur.

**AN****: SOOOOOOO good terrible? Review please!!**


	3. To Protect What is Important

**AN: Thank you to those who have favorite and reviewed my story. Also I have edited my first two chapters so that they flow better and has a little extra nice-ness to it. ENJOY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy... this kind of gets depressing after you say it enough times. BUT I DO OWN VIXEN!!!!!! YAY**

**'Blah' Thoughts**

**"Blah" Speaking**

Chapter 3 To Protect What is Important

"I'm sorry, Vix," spoke Cloud as they headed back to Aerith's church, "If I had known he was there I would have never gone."

She smiled at him fondly, "It's not your fault. You didn't know." She rubbed her head reassuringly against his leg while he petted her head.

They soon came upon the old church that Aerith had planted her flowers that Vixen now looked after. As she pranced happily at Cloud's side she froze when she caught sight of the open, church doors, "Something's wrong."

Cloud cautiously stepped forward and looked into the church.

Vixen did the same as she tested the air attentively, which caused her eyes to widen in fear, "Cloud, it was one of Kadaj's gang!"

A groan startled both of them as they spun to stare at the lily patch. Lying in the center was battered Tifa Lockhart.

"Tifa!" cried Cloud as he and Vixen ran to her side. He carefully cradled her limp form shaking her urgently, "Tifa, Tifa?!"

Vixen nudged her cheek gently when the girl groaned, "Too late..."

"Who did this?" asked Cloud angrily.

She shook her head weakly, "He didn't say." She lay quiet for a minute before shooting up, "Marlene?!"

Cloud quickly caught her when she fainted in his arms. Vixen stiffened while she looked around in worry, "Where is she?"

Cloud clinched his fist, "No...Ahhh!"

"Cloud!" gasped Vixen as he grabbed his arm, 'No, the Stigma is attacking his body.' She stared in horror when he collapsed, "Cloud, no!" She nudged his chest before pressing her ear against his chest listening. It was faint but it was there, 'Please, Cloud, don't leave me!' Then she felt them. Two spirits were watching over Cloud and Tifa, "Aerith?" She didn't receive an answer, but knew that Cloud and Tifa would be okay. Her sense told her that the spirits were pure and would do no harm to her two human companions. Then with great care the silver fox moved them so that they lay comfortably against her side with her tails draped over them for warmth. With a sigh she rested her head on her paws while her sapphire eyes flashed in worry for her friends.

Hours passed until the sky grew dark with the only light coming from the moon and the stars above.

"Vixen?" inquired a voice from the shadows.

She lifted her head with a menacing growl when she spotted Reno and Rude at the church's entrance. Carefully so as not to wake them she rose to stand over them protectively. Baring her teeth she snarled threateningly.

"Hold up there, Foxy," said Reno putting up his hands in submission, "We're just here to give you and Cloud some info about Kadaj and the missing kids, but it seems that he is down and out."

Vixen lowered her head readying herself to charge them. Her tails fanned out in an intimidating display behind her.

"Easy, I promise all we want to do is talk," pleaded Reno nervously while he stepped back giving the fox some space.

Vixen gave them a once over analyzing their true purpose, "Is that so?"

Reno gave her a goofy grin nodding as he did, "Sure thing, Foxy. Now why don't we help you get these two home."

She frowned at the suggestion, but nodded her head before she allowed them to approach. Carefully with Reno and Rude's help they laid Cloud onto her back, while Rude carried Tifa. Vixen firmly wrapped her tails securely around Cloud to hold him in place as she led the way to Seventh Heaven. Once they neared the bar she turned an icy glare on them, "Watch yourselves if I catch you doing something, I'll kill you both."

Both nodded while she pushed open the door, but she didn't miss Reno's comment as he whispered, "She is one creepy chick." She smirked evilly, but refrained from saying anything when Cloud shifted on her back. Slowly she led them to Denzel and Marlene's room where they could lay them down.

Vixen gently nudged Cloud's hand onto the bed before she turned to face the two Turks, "So… what is this information you speak of?"

Reno seemed to hesitate as he glanced at Rude but nodded, "We have traced the whereabouts of Kadaj's gang."

She nodded slightly showing that she was listening while her tails weaved together then separated in contemplation, "Continue."

"They're at their base at the Forgotten City," replied Rude in a monotone, "From an eye witness it has been confirmed that they're rallying up the children that have been affected with Geostigma."

'Denzel!' thought Vixen in panic as she bolted from the room and dashed from room to room searching for him, 'They took him too.'

"Didn't you have a couple of orphans living with you?" asked Rude when she returned to the bedroom in silence.

Vixen barely glanced at him as she went to stand besides Cloud's bed. She stared at him while she pulled her upper half onto the bed and laid her head on his chest. She exhaled quietly when she closed her eyes drawing comfort from his solid presence.

"So what are you going to do?" questioned Reno from behind her.

Vixen opened her eyes to gaze at Cloud's sleeping face, 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.' She quietly lowered herself completely to the floor, "I'm going to get the children back. Tell Cloud when he awakens."

Reno blinked in shock when she moved to leave, "Are you sure you should go alone?"

Vixen stopped at the door as if in thought, but continued onward. It was night now and the city was quiet, but she had a purpose firmly set into her mind. With a toss of her majestic head she took off at a fast sprint, determination beating in her heart.

**AN: I hoped you enjoyed it and yes I know it is short but this is leading up to a turning point in Vixen's mind. So stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Reviews make the world go round and makes chapters come faster!!! ^_^**


End file.
